Lydia Allen (An Affair to Die For)
Lydia Allen (Melina Matthews) was the hidden main villainess from the 2019 film, An Affair to Die For. She was the wife of Everett Allen and the mother of their two-year-old daughter. In the film, Everett was engaged in an affair with his medical professor, Holly Pierpoint, and they were set to meet in a hotel room in the opening scenes. Holly later laid down in bed wearing lingerie and a blindfold, and was being romanced by who she believed was Everett, only for the man to be revealed as Russell Pierpoint (Holly's husband), who roughly handled her and had Everett tied up and forced to watch. As for Lydia, she was being held hostage; her life being threatened if Everett and Holly didn't comply to Russell's demands. The film's progression revealed that Lydia's finger was cut off due to Everett revealing the truth to Holly about why he couldn't let her leave. Later on, however, the couple was drugged and woke to find Russell in a wheelchair with his tongue cut out (and eventually dying), revealing that someone else was behind the torment. The mystery tormentor then stated that only one of them could leave after killing the other, and it would be Holly who made the escape after accidentally killing Everett while threatening him with a knife. Holly is contacted by the mastermind and given two options: either leave and be with her teenage daughter (who was also endangered by the tormentor), or go to Room 513 and find out why she was targeted.In the film's climax, Holly took the latter option, and it was there that Lydia was found gagged and tied up, with her finger missing. She asked about Everett, with Holly only responding that she would save Lydia. However, Holly later found a laptop drive that unleashed video of Russell with Lydia, which revealed that the two were in cahoots. Afterwards, Lydia turned heel and revealed herself as the true tormentor and mastermind of the insidious plot against her husband and Holly. She also revealed that Everett had two other affairs in the past, but his main obsession was with Holly. The vengeful villainess enlisted Russell to help her torment their respective spouses, and during her reveal, the evil Lydia lashed out over Everett betraying her, while adding that she would get away with everything due to Holly's fingerprints being all over the room. Holly later uncovered the body of the hotel's chef, Dave Parker, with Lydia revealing that she killed him as well as Russell. The women made a grab at the drive, with Lydia gaining possession and breaking it in half before flushing it down the toilet. Lydia and Holly brawled afterwards, with Holly smashing Lydia's head on a mirror. The deranged madwoman stated to Holly that Russell paid for her sins, and her daughter would do the same, revealing that she sent someone to go after Holly's daughter as well. In response, Holly grabbed a vase and smashed it on to Lydia's head, killing the psychotic villainess. Quotes * "Guess Russ never fully trusted me. Smart man. It didn't take much to get him on board, though." (Lydia Allen's heel turn and reveal as the villainous mastermind) * "Everett's first two were nothing. First two girls, were, just vanished like a bad dream. But you...he was obsessed with you. And now that I'm standing next to you, I can understand why. He had everything, but that just...it wasn't enough." (Lydia revealing her motive for targeting Everett and Holly) * "Russell paid for your sins. And your daughter will, too." (Lydia's ominous last words in the film) Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma